S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy
by TheBloodyFreak
Summary: Ce qu'il se serrait probablement passé si Harry Potter avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy. Un petit OS court et sans prétention, dont l'idée m'est venue dans la voiture (et non pas dans le Poudlard Express... dommage!). L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Joanne Rowling.


S'IL AVAIT SERRE LA MAIN DE DRACO MALFOY

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, ce jour-là, dans le train, ils seraient devenus amis. Il n'aurait jamais été l'ami de Ron Weasley, le traître à son sang, ni celui d'Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe. Il aurait peut-être même fini à Serpentard, qui sait? Et Snape ne l'aurait pas détesté.

Enfin, pas autant.

Il n'aurait jamais combattu le troll, et il aurait laissé Rogue empêcher Voldemort de voler la pierre philosophale par un moyen quelconque. De toute façon, il n'aurait même pas connu l'existence de la pierre.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, il aurait découvert le mystère de la chambre des secrets avec lui. Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs. Pas sans l'intelligence d'Hermione, la sang-de-bourbe qu'ils auraient haï tous les deux.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, il aurait appris que Sirius Black avait tué ses parents, et aurait accepté cetet version sans connaître la vraie. Il ne serait pas allé à Pré-Au-Lard, parce que les jumeaux Weasley ne lui auraient jamais donné la carte des Maraudeurs. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante non plus. Il aurait toujours voulu tuer son parrain.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, leur quatrième année aurait été compliquée. Parce que Draco aurait été jaloux de Harry, le Quatrième Champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il y aurait eu des tensions. Mais si Draco avait été ami avec Draco, s'il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait eu le courage de demander à Cho Chang de l'accompagner avant que Cédric Diggory ne le fasse. Et elle aurait sûrement dit oui. Alors que Draco y serait allé avec Daphné ou Astoria Greengrass, ou n'importe quelle autre élève de Serpentard. Parce que Draco avait du succès, même s'il n'était pas l'Élu.

Ça, ça aurait bouffé Draco. Littéralement. Un Malfoy n'occupe jamais la seconde place. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas passer devant le Survivant, pour le monde sorcier. Non, il resterait le Prince de Glace au père puissant.

Diggory ne serait peut-être pas mort, parce que Harry n'aurait peut-être pas insisté pour qu'ils prennent le trophée ensemble. Mais Voldemort aurait quand même ressucité.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, la cinquième année aurait été tendue, voire infernale pour les deux sorciers. Le père de Draco étant un Mangemort, Draco était appelé à prendre sa suite. Hors ce n'était pas parce que Harry Potter était à Serpentard et qu'il était ami avec Draco Malfoy que Lord Voldemort aurait renoncé à le tuer. Non. Il y a quand même une prophétie, et la prophétie, on a beau faire et dire ce qu'on veut, on ne peut pas la mettre dans la cuvette des toilettes, foutre du papier dessus et simplement tirer la chasse.

Et vous savez ce qu'elle dit, la prophétie. _"Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

Alors Malfoy et Potter, ils auraient été sérieusement dans la merde. Parce que si Draco faisait parti d'une organisation (bon, d'accord, c'est pas la bonne, mais c'est une organisation quand même, c'est mieux que rien, on se sent moins seul), Harry, lui, n'aurait rien eu. Même pas l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas défié Ombrage. Trop dur, trop chiant, trop compliqué. Trop d'efforts.

Il aurait été seul, donc. Pas de parents, peut-être quelques amis, mais tous des Mangemorts ou fils de Mangemorts, Dumbledore démoralisé, désespérant de le faire entrer dans le droit chemin... Mais il serait peut-être sorti avec Cho Chang.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, ils auraient commencé à s'éloigner.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, pendant sa sixième année, Harry il se serait senti seul. Bah oui, parce que Draco pouvait pas lui dire qu'il devait tuer Dumby. Parce que Draco ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Sinon ses parents mourraient.

Alors Draco aurait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Crabbe et Goyle (déguisés en fille, très souvent). Il aurait laissé Harry dans son incompréhension et sa tristesse.

Dumbledore aurait sûrement fini par comprendre, pour les Horcruxes (il est pas con, c'est quand même le plus puissant sorcier du monde). Mais il aurait pas eu le temps de tous les détruire, et il a personne à qui confier cette tâche. À moins qu'il ne demande à Ron et à Hermione de le faire.

Puis là ça change pas. Draco aurait fini par réussir à réparer l'armoire à dispraitre, à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château. Il n'aurait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, mais ça, Snape s'en serait chargé. Parce que la poignée de main d'Harry et Draco n'aurait pas changé l'allégence de Snape.

Donc Dumby meurt, Snapy et Drake s'en vont chez Voldy, et le petit Potty se retrouve tout seul. Il n'a plus nulle part où aller: le mage noir ne tardera pas à annexer le château, et à le traquer.

Alors il part. Tout seul. Enfin, il essaye de rompre avec Cho Chang, mais elle n'accepte pas de le laisser partir. Elle décide de l'accompagner.

S'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter se retrouverait au milieu de nulle part, dans une tente avec sa petite amie.

Alors, oui, dit comme ça, ça fait rêver. Sauf que c'est pas exactement ça. Parce que ils doivent constament changer de place, essayer d'éviter les gens et les Détraqueurs et les Rafleurs et ça leur casse les pieds. Finalement, Cho Chang en aurait eu marre. Elle se serait cassé. Et Harry se serait retrouvé tout seul. Peut-être qu'il aurait croisé Ron et Hermione, sur sa route. Peut-être qu'il aurait demandé à rester avec eux. Mais ils auraient refusés. Parce que Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne rien dire, et que Harry leur aurait fait des coups de putes pendant toute leur scolarité. Insultes, mauvaises farces, enfin bref, tout le fratras quoi. Donc Hermione et Ron, ils veulent rien dire à Harry. Et dans la conversation vient le nom de Voldemort. Nom frappé du tabou. Alors ils sont enlevés et emmenés au manoir Malfoy.

Et là, Harry retrouve Draco. Ce dernier n'esquisse pas l'ombre d'un mouvement pendant les séances de torture. Il ne parle pas quand on inscrit "sang-de-bourbe" dans la peau d'Hermione, quand on torture Ron au point qu'il arrive à peine à parler, et quand on essaye d'extorquer des infos à Harry.

Et oui. Draco Malfoy, c'est pas l'ami dont tout le monde rêve. Il laisse le traitre à son sang se faire tuer, et la sang de bourbe aussi. Il regarde sans un mot les cadavres se faire évacuer. Il observe sa tante Bellatrix lécher sa Marque des Ténèbre pour apperler son maîter sans rien dire. Mais quand Voldemort va donner le coup de grâce, il intervient.

Si le mage noir est de bonne humeur, il laisse la vie sauve à Draco, le torture un peu. Il faut bien s'amuser, de temps en temps. Gouverner le monde, c'est assez épuisant, et il faut faire gaffe au surmenage). Mais il tue Harry et prends le contrôle du monde. Il fait tuer les moldus, les sang de bourbe, les traitres à leur sang, bref, il fait tuer beaucoup de monde.

Par contre, s'il est de mauvais poil, il tue Draco, non pas sans une longue séance de torture au préalable. Puis il fait pareil avec Harry. Et il prends le contrôle du monde. Il fait tuer les moldus, les sang de bourbe, les traitre à leur sang, bref, il fait tuer beaucoup de monde.

Bref, s'il avait serré la main de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, il aurait été dans la merde. Mais tellement profond qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ouvre pas la bouche.


End file.
